Origenes
by JanElementh
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado...Que hizo Draculaura en sus 1599 de edad? que era Frankie en su vida pasada? Que era de Cleo antes de ser reina de Monster High? Que hacia Clawdeen antes de entrar a Monster High? Que hacia lagoona en el mar? RESPUESTAS!
1. Janice

"**Janice"**

-Creo que es hora -

-Si Mónica….-dijo el Conde Drácula con un bebe en manos-….mi hija debe permanecer en este patético lugar hasta sus 15 años, después vendremos por ella y la llevaremos a un lugar en donde hibernara por 1,500 años, después 67 años estudiara y vera todo el mundo, después de eso podrá se una persona especial como sus siete hermanos-

-Aun siento pena por ella, va a vivir con otra familia por 15 años, y cuando vengamos por ella, que dirá? No lo aceptara como padre ni a mi como madre- dijo Mónica

-Oh, si lo ara….- dijo mirando la cara de su bebe-….estoy seguro de que lo ara-

-Bien. Y….en donde la dejaremos?-

-En este momento una mujer va a dar a luz, en mi visión vi lo que pasara: su bebe nacerá muerto, entonces detendré el tiempo y en el momento en que saquen al bebe lo intercambiare por la nuestra- dijo muy seguro el Conde

-Bien, hazlo-

**15 años después….**

-Janice! Ven a lavar los trastes!-

-Ya voy!-

-Rápido chamaca, que tienes que servir la cena!-

-Ya vine- dijo Janice mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Janice había vivido muy miserablemente; sus padres la golpeaban, la maltrataban, la trataban como la criada, no la querían, su mama siempre se emborrachaba y su papa siempre llegaba tarde a la casa. Por tantos maltratos que sufría, decidió unirse a la tribu gótica, eran los únicos que la entendían, y ahí había conocido a un chico al cual trataban de igual manera. Ella siempre vestía ropa oscura y peinados extravagantes, esta ves tenia puesto unos jeans negros entubados, una blusa de manga larga negra con un dibujo de murciélago rosa, tenia el pelo largo color negro con un grueso y largo mechón color rosa. Estaba tan harta de que la pusieran a hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa, que ellos no tenían manos?, sin embargo había algo que aun la hacia feliz: los vampiros. A ella le encantaban los vampiros, daría cualquier cosa por ser uno de ellos, tenia muchos libros de vampiros al menos en la noche se adentraba en sus libros para saber mas de…..

-Que haces ahí parada! Los trastes no se lavan solos- le grito su mama

-Ya esta!- dijo enseñándole una montaña de trastes, ella los había lavado la noche anterior.

-Bien entonces ve a planchar la ropa de tu padre- dijo la mama borracha

-Oye….tan siquiera sabes que día es hoy?- pregunto Janice

-Oh no!- dijo acercándose a su calendario- no me digas que hoy era la fiesta en el antro donde me habían invitado-

-No, hoy es mi cumpleaños- dijo decepcionada.

-Ah….y a mi que?- dijo la mama- Tu y tus pretextos, ve a planchar la ropa o te va a ir mal!-

Janice subió corriendo las escaleras pero no fue a planchar la ropa si no a su habitación. Se acostó no su cama abrazo su almohada y comenzó a llorar. Nadie se acordaba de su cumpleaños, y que recibía como regalo? Una montaña de ropa que planchar, y de postre? Una buena paliza si no planchaba bien esa ropa. Se levanto al pensar en lo ultimo, se toco su brazo izquierdo, en donde tenia una cicatriz que su padre le hizo cuando la golpeo con una vara de metal. Miro a un lado suyo en donde había una montaña de libros de vampiros; como desearía ser uno de ellos!, era en lo único que pensaba, daría la vida por ello, literalmente, se supone que para ser un vampiro tiene que morir.

Se limpio una lagrima y se dirigió a la puerta para salir a planchar la ropa.

-Hola DRACULAURA-

-Que?- se volteo para mirar a la ventana de donde venia esa voz

Lo que vio fue a un chico, se veía aproximadamente 3 años mayor que ella, era pálido, ojos negros, vestía algún tipo de antiguo leotardo con una capa negra de cuello alto. Pero algo la impacto mas; al sonreírle se le notaron….colmillos!. Ella no se asusto, al contrario se sorprendió mucho al ver a lo que parecía…. un vampiro.

-Creo que no me recuerdas verdad?-

-Aaah….no creo haberte visto antes- dijo ella

-Bien….soy Dracumalfoy….-dijo asiendo una reverencia- soy el hijo del Conde Vladimir Drácula, un vampiro de 18,596 años, y por lo que no te has dado cuenta….soy tu hermano-

-Mi hermano?...para empezar, mi nombre es Janice, y para terminar, no tengo hermanos, soy hija única- dijo ella

-No es así….hace 15 años nuestros padres: el Conde Vladimir Dracula y la Condesa Mónica Bellucci te dejaron en este lugar para que supieras criarte sola por 15 años, lo cual parece que funciono, ese era el año limite, ahora tienes que venir con nosotros y usar tu verdadero nombre: Draculaura.-

-Oye en buena onda; es en cerio?- pregunto

-No ha sido tu sueño?- dijo el

-Si….- dijo para después mirar la puerta y lo que había detrás de ella: regaños, golpes, gritos, humillaciones…-….Iré con ustedes-

El sonrió y después le tendió la mano a Janice(o desde ahora Draculaura), la cual ella tomo sin pensarlo, el volvió a sonreír pero esta vez la jalo hacia el y con un ágil movimiento jalo su capa e hizo que los cubriera la cual al descubrirlos dejo ver otro lugar; un lugar que desde ahora seria su hogar.

-Bienvenida Draculaura- dijo un sujeto de cabello negro, ojos rojos, ojeras, largos colmillos y vestía lo mismo que Dracumalfoy- Soy el Conde Vladimir Drácula….- dijo haciendo una reverencia-…papa.- siguió

-Papa?- dijo Draculaura

-Y yo soy la Condesa Mónica Bellucci….- dijo haciendo la misma reverencia-….mama.-

-Bien hecho Dracumalfoy; trajiste de vuelta a tu hermana- dijo Dracula- Solo falta un ultimo paso para hacerte como nosotros- dijo a Draculaura

-Que es? Are lo que sea para ser como ustedes….mama y papa- dijo ella

El Conde se movió para dejar ver una puerta, todos salieron por ella y vieron un patio viejo con arboles y un poco de niebla, y en el centro había un ataúd.

-Te tengo que morder y pasarte mi veneno, después tienes que hibernar en este ataúd durante 1,500 años- dijo Dracula

-1,500 años?- pregunto ella alarmada

-Descuida….-dijo Mónica- hibernar significa dormir, cuando despiertes no recordadas todo el tiempo que estuviste en ese ataúd, y para eso ya serás toda una vampiresa-

Draculaura lo pensó por un segundo.

-Bien- dijo por ultimo.

Entonces Draculaura se sentó dentro del ataúd, el Conde levanto su cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello, entonces…..la mordió. Soltó un grito. Su visión se nublaba. La Condesa la acostó en el ataúd, y lo ultimo que Draculaura vio, fue como serraban el ataúd.


	2. Allison

"**Allison"**

-Hola Allison!-

-Que tal Aly?-

-Te invito al cine?-

-Hay una fiesta en mi casa, quieres venir?-

-Muchas gracias chicos, pero tengo planes para hoy- decía la tierna, dulce y bella Allison.

Allison caminaba alegremente haciendo buenas obras, salía de la escuela y se dirigía a su casa, ella era una niña de 15 años de hermoso y largo cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y de delgada estructura ósea. Llevaba su uniforme de la escuela y su mochila azul colgada de un hombro. Era muy hermosa, todas las chicas querían ser sus amigas y todos los chicos querían ser su novio, en especial Jasper, un chico de 16 años pelo negro, ojos cafés, piel bronceada y musculoso, que no iba en esa escuela pero siempre la esperaba para verla y echarle piropos, pero el era un vago y a ella no le gustaba nada.

-Hola linda, te acompaño a tu casa?- le pregunto ese chico recargado a la pared

-No, gracias- dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver

-Algún día caerás preciosa!- le grito el chico a lo lejos

Allison llego a su casa, y al entrar sus padres la saludaron uno por uno.

-Hola hija, como te fue en el colegio?- le pregunto su mama al darle un beso en la mejilla

-Bien mama- dijo Allison

-No fueron muy duros tus maestros?-pregunto su papa volviendo a sentarse en donde leía el periódico.

-Este día estuvo de maravilla!-dijo ella

Allison era muy feliz con sus padres: era hija única, sus padres eran cariñosos y siempre tenían tiempo para ella, su mama se llamaba Rosalía y su papa Esteban. Ya era tarde y Rosalía estaba preparando la comida.

-Aly, puedes ir a la tienda por un kilo de tortillas?- pregunto su mama meneando la sopa.

-Si mama- dijo Allison tomando un suéter.

-Mucho cuidado, hija- le dijo su papa

- Si papa- dijo después para salir de su casa.

La tienda no estaba lejos, pero tampoco cerca, tenia que pasar unas 4 cuadras, pero sus papas ya no se preocupaban, pues, no era la primera vez que salía. Era de noche, y solo algunas luces de carretera iluminaban la calle. Hacia frio, y aunque había salido tantas veces y había caminado mas lejos, algo le decía que algo no estaba bien, tenia un mal presentimiento, tenia la sensación de que sus pies no volverían a tocar esa calle, de que no volvería a sentir su piel, de que no volvería a ver su escuela.

Camino 3 cuadras, y ala esquina de la siguiente calle pudo ver a un grupo de chicos afuera de un bar. Los conocía, era la banda de chicos vagos que se junta a fuera de su colegio, entre ellos Jasper. Al acercarse los chicos la voltearon a ver y después miraron riéndose a Jasper. Después Jasper la miro y se acerco a saludarla. O eso parecía.

-Hola linda- dijo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente

-Aléjate Jasper….-dijo para después detectar algo en su aliento-…estas ebrio?-

-Solo son unas botellitas y ya- dijo en todo moribundo

-Hola linda!-

-Jasper tenia razón eres una hermosura- dijo uno de los chicos acariciándole la mejilla

-Suéltame!- dijo retirándole su mano

-Vamos solo será un ratito- dijo otro acariciándole su cabello

-Aléjense!- grito desesperada

Pero en menos de lo que pensó, dos chicos la tomaron de los brazos y otro le puso un paño mojado con un liquido en la nariz, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Cuando los chicos vieron que Allison estaba dormida, la llevaron adentro del bar a un cuarto solo, en donde todos desvistieron a la chica, y entre ellos, la violaron, hasta el punto en que su cuerpo no pudo mas, y la mataron.

El cuerpo de Allison fue encontrado sin vida en las afueras de la ciudad, sus padres estaban tan tristes que hicieron todo lo que pudieron para que su velorio y entierro fuera digno de ella. Al anochecer el cuerpo fue enterrado. La familia de Allison no pudo superar nunca la muerte de su única hija, la policía detuvo a los chicos que abusaron de Allison pero Jasper se suicido en su cuarto de cárcel. Pero, una noche de tormenta, un misterioso hombre encapuchado saqueo las tumbas del cementerio en el que estaba Allison….

-Tiene que ser una de estas…-dijo escavando en una de las 3 tumbas alineadas.

Escavo hasta llegar a tocar un ataúd con su pala, saco el ataúd y lo habría con la pala. Al ver el cuerpo de una chica rubia (Allison). Sonrió y al mismo tiempo saco una especie de cuchillo y una caja. Miro por ultima vez a la chica, sujeto su pecho y con el cuchillo lo habría y saco sus órganos, los metió a la caja y la serró. Saco otra caja, sujeto la cabeza de la chica y con el cuchillo abrió la cabeza haciendo todo lo posible para perforar el cráneo hasta que lo consiguió. Saco los ojos, el cerebro y todos los órganos de la cabeza, los metió a la caja y la serró. Metió las dos cajas a un bolso que traía y corrió por todo el cementerio buscando la salida hasta que la encontró y salió. Corrió por las calles, hasta llegar a un cerro el cual escalo hasta llegar a la sima, siguió caminando entre la tormenta, hasta ver que un relámpago de la tormenta iluminaba a lo lejos una enorme y vieja casa negra. Era su casa, en donde el y su esposa vivían. Al llegar abrió la puerta la cual produje un chillido. Entro corriendo, subió las escaleras y entro a un cuarto. Se quito su suéter con capucha, dejando ver su piel verde, costuras y un par de tornillos a los costados de su cabeza.

-La encontraste? Viktor- pregunto una señora de cabello blanco y negro, piel verde, costuras y un par de tornillos en su cuello.

-Si Viveka- dijo Viktor

Prendió una lámpara encima de lo que parecía una camilla de metal, en donde estaba el cuerpo de una chica de cabello blanco, era un cuerpo hecho de tela verde, con tornillos en el cuello. El, le coloco los órganos que había extraído de Allison en el cementerio, le puso unas pinzas en los tornillos, se alejo un poco y bajo una palanca. Todo el cuarto se ilumino debido a la electricidad que salía y se metía en el cuerpo que estaba en la camilla, eran demasiados rayos de luz, unos se quedaban en los tornillos dejando que soltaran chispas, y otros se metían por completo en ella. Paso un segundo y todo se detuvo.

-Funciono?- pregunto Viveka la cual abrazaba el brazo de Viktor

El, se acerco al cuerpo, le quito las pinzas de los tornillos y las cadenas que la sujetaban, se acerco un poco a su rostro para ver algún movimiento, hasta que vio como lentamente, habría los ojos.

-Frankie Stein- dijo Viktor

La chica se levanto de la camilla y sujeto su cabeza.

-Donde estoy?...Quien soy?...y…..Quienes son?- dijo confundida

-Soy Viktor y ella es Viveka, somos descendientes de Frankenstein, y tu eres nuestra hija- dijo Viktor feliz

-Frankie Stein- dijo Viveka demasiado alegre

Frankie por un segundo no sabia nada, pero después comprendió. Una sonrisa se delineo en su rostro.


End file.
